


If Only (I'd said it First)

by Anicdestiny



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Jealousy, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anicdestiny/pseuds/Anicdestiny
Summary: Words remain unsaid and lay forgotten under a bouquet of violets and roses.
Relationships: Background Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 5





	If Only (I'd said it First)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sylvgrid Teen Romcom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540042) by [paperpenpal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperpenpal/pseuds/paperpenpal). 



_Goddess why is she so beautiful._

She is beautiful, she's gorgeous. He's never thought differently. She had always been the most beautiful girl to him because she is. There's no denying it. No matter how much she deflects the compliments and shakes her head, she's exquisite and everyone knows it. He always told her she is in his flirtatious, flamboyant, philandering way, but meant every word. She brushed him off every time, but as long as she knew she was beautiful, he was alright with being shooed away. He'd write an entire symphony if that was the only way to let her know the extent of her beauty.

And there she is, standing there in her simple white dress, melting his heart like a candle. Her expression is soft as she looks up and she's beaming. She's smiling that Gods-be-danged smile that makes his knees weak. He's seen it so much recently and he's reveled in that; in the fact that she's happy. It's the least of what she deserves, he thinks, because she deserves everything. She deserves love and happiness and family she loves and that loves her. She deserves this, today. Every part of it. He's willing to admit that as the veil is lifted to reveal her heart-piercing evergreen eyes that look like their own miniature forests. They're thin as she grins a smile that forces her eyes to narrow to make way. The crystals that hang embedded in small silver earrings swing softly as she shifts her head. 

He watches them swing and it's almost hypnotic. He remembers all her things about jewelry and how it gets in the way. About how showy and frivolous it is. He recalls with a smile the first time he saw her wear jewelry and the eye roll she gave him when he mentioned it. It only caused him to mention it more and more just to spite her, but it was all in good nature. Their banter usually was, it was rare that either one of them really meant what was said. That's what made these exchanges so valuable to him. They could just have fun and tease without getting hurt, which was a rare sensation to him. 

Sylvain smiles when she hands off her bouquet to her sister who stands at the bottom of the steps. The bouquet is a mix of deep red roses, violets, and forget-me-nots. He remembers sunflowers are her favorite and remembers the day they'd spent in the hills of Garreg Mach, basking in sunshine. He'd given her a sunflower then and she had grinned and thanked him. She'd woven it into her pegasus' mane and laughed as the creature shook her head. He remembers it so clearly compared to other memories of his father, the church, or Gautier for that matter. The memories of her always stick clearer than the others. It is true what his mother always told him; _You will always remember the things that are important to you._

She is more important to him than his own life.

The archbishop gives her blessing and he smiles gently, she looks up at _him_ and flushes in a way that is so not Ingrid. The rings are exchanged and the sash is tied. Her hair is like a mirror for the warm sunlight that gapes into the window. It's tied up into a chignon du cou with strings of blue woven in and small off-shoots hang around her jawline. 

Her lips move around words of devotion and loyalty and pride and all the values she treasures so heavily. 

" _I will stand by your side."_ She says, 

_"I love you."_ She murmurs.

The words slip out with no problem and when she's done, she nods in a gentle resolve. _He_ does the same, speaking in a soft, almost careful tone as _he_ recites the words off of a small piece of parchment. Her eyes shift around as _he_ speaks to her and she tilts her head lightly. 

Suddenly it all feels wrong. Suddenly she's not smiling anymore and instead is staring at their bound hands. 

Sylvain watches as _he_ looks back up at her and she gives a small grin in return. She glances at the archbishop and nods when she gestures. Their eyes meet again. 

Finally, it begins to sink in what's happening. It begins to become clearer the longer he stares at his beautiful friend. She regains her composure and she's gazing up at _him_ with her forested eyes. She's leaning towards _him_ over the ends of her gown. She's holding _his_ hands through the callouses on her own. She's lifting her chin to meet _his_ height and closing her eyes.

She's kissing _him_ with her peach-pink lips that were his years ago.

There's a loud eruption of noise as the royal couple pulls themselves away from each other. They smile and laugh. Sylvain can't hear any of it but he cheers anyway. He isn't sure why at first but then it comes to him. 

_She's_ happy. _She's_ loved. _She_ deserves the world, and it was finally given to her. That's all he wanted.

But then the longing part of him speaks up and he listens. He listens and watches as her King leads her down the aisle with loving eyes.

 _She's_ happy. 

_She's_ loved.

_But she's his._

Maybe, in another life, she could've been his. Maybe he could've made her happy.

" _I love you."_ He watches the words leave the King's lips as he gazes at his wife. 

If only he'd said it first.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I've thought about for a long time. 
> 
> It hurts but y'know whatever it's fiiiiiiine.


End file.
